I Love You Till My Last Breathe
by keira.luna
Summary: I… Love you till my last breathe… Harry…", ucapnya dan dengan itu matanya pun terpejam selamanya...   My 2nd fic, warnings: slash, chara death! If you don't like, please don't read


Disclaimer: Harry Potter by J.

Warnings: OOC, OC, male slash! AU from sixth year, Character Bashing!, typos

Pairing: TRHP, DMHP, XXXHP

Rated: T

…

I Love You Till My Last Breathe

By

Keira Luna

…

Harry berjalan cepat menuju koridor samping kastil Hogwarts. Tidak diperdulikannya nafasnya yang terengah-engah asalkan ia bisa tiba di tempat yang dituju secepat. Ia sudah berjanji dengan seseorang yang special baginya beberapa bulan terakhir. Seseorang yang selalu menghiasi mimpi indahnya, seseorang yang selama ini mencintainya dengan setulus hati secara diam-diam. Saat ia telah tiba di koridor samping, wajah Harry berubah mendung ketika ia tidak melihat seorang pun di sana. Iia melirik arloji yang tentu saja merupakan pemberian si _significant person_. Uh-oh, dia terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. 'Hah… dia pasti sudah pergi', ucapnya dalam hati. Namun segala perasaan kecewa seolah-olah meluap begitu saja ketika ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya . Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Mengapa lama sekali?", tanya kekasihnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum melihat raut wajah kesal kekasihnya yang _well _menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Mione melarangku pergi. Dia ingin aku tetap berada di ruang rekreasi, Dray", jawab Harry dengan polosnya.

Yak, para _reader_ sekalian, seperti yang anda semua saksikan, pemuda berdarah bangsawan berambut pirang kelabu dengan mata silver tajam kebiruan yang memukau setiap wanita di penjuru Hogwarts, Draconis Malfoy, adalah kekasih dari Harry Potter, _the boy who lived_ yang juga dijuluki sebagai _Gryffindor's Golden Boy_ (eng ing eng!). Baiklah cukup sekian info dari _author_, akan lebih baik jika kita melihat kembali jalan ceritanya.

Draco hanya bisa memutar bola matanya saat menanggapai perkataan kekasihnya. "Dia bukan pengasuhmu 'kan? Aku heran mengapa kau bisa betah berteman dengan wanita merepotkan seperti itu, love", kata Draco.

Harry tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan kekasihnya. Harry berjinjit kemudian mencium sekilas bibir tipis nan ranum milik Draco untuk meredakan kekesalan kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, aku bersedia merasa kesal seumur hidupku jika kau selalu menciumku seperti itu", goda Draco.

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi godaan Draco. Ia sengaja menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya, berharap si pemuda pirang tidak mengetahui rasa malunya saat ini. Kemudian Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dan mencium telapak tangannya sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke tepi danau hitam yang merupakan tempat favorit mereka berdua.

…

Grimmauld Place No.12

Grimmauld Place No.12 merupakan kediaman keluarga Black yang kini dijadikan sebagai markas rahasia Orde Phoenix, sebuah gerakan yang dibentuk oleh Dumbledore untuk menghadapi para _death eater_ yang merupakan pengikut Voldemort. Suasana malam hari di tempat itu tetap saja sepi meski sekarang terdapat banya anggota Orde yang berkumpul di sana. Malam itu, mereka mendapat panggilan darurat yang diberikan Dumbledore sendiri. beberapa dari anggota Orde yang telah berada di ruang rapat berbisik-bisik memperbincangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang membuat Dumbledore mengadakan rapat di luar jadwal biasa. Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka memperlihatkan Dumbledore dan Moody yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dumbledore kemudian duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sedangkan Moody tetap berdiri di sebelah kanannya namun mengambil sedikit jarak di belakang Dumbledore.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas rencana penyerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh pihak musuh", ucap Dumbledore memulai pidatonya.

Kening Lupin sedikit berkedut mendengar perkataan Dumbledore barusan. Ia berbisik kepada Tonks yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau-tahu-siapa sedang merencanakan penyerangan kepada kita. Bukankah rencana awal kita adalah mencari Horcrux dan memusnahkannya?", tanya Lupin.

Tonks yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Jujur, dia juga sama sekali tidak memahami jalan pikiran Dumbledore.

"Oleh karena itu", ucap Dumbledore menyambing perkataannya. "Sebelum pihak musuh mempersiapkan rencana dan pasukannya untuk menyerang kita, kita akan menyerang pihak lawan terlebih dahulu sehingga mereka tidak mengancam kedudukan kita. Tujuan dari penyerangan ini adalah untuk membuat lawan kita lumpuh".

"Lalu apa langkah yang kita ambil", tanya salah seorang anggota Orde.

Dumbledore tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya. Ia lantas menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap anggota Orde yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Matanya yang berbinar tersembunyi di balik kacamata berbentuk bulan sabit yang dikenakannya.

"Kita akan membunuh ular-ular kecil Slytherin", ujarnya mantap.

Seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengaran mereka. Ruangan rapat yang tadinya senyap berubah tiba-tiba dipenuhi bisik-bisik beberapa anggota Orde. Berpuluh pasang mata anggota Orde menatap Dumbledore seolah ingin meminta penjelasan lebih atas perkataan yang baru sja ia lontarkan.

"Ya, kita memang akan membunuh ular-ular kecil Slytherin itu. Saat ini, kehadiran mereka bagi kita memang bukanlah suatu ancaman yang berarti. Namun, kelak ketika mereka berbondong-bondong menyembah Voldemort dan menjadi abdi setianya, mereka akan menjadi bencana yang hebat bagi Orde dan juga kedamaian dunia sihir", ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Karena itu, kita harus menghapus keberadaan mereka selagi ular-ular kecil itu tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berontak".

"Bagaimana dengan kementrian?", tanya Lupin angkat bicara. "Bukankah tindakan kita akan melanggar hukum sihir yang ada? Dan jika kementrian mengetahui hal ini, aku yakin mereka pasti tidak akan setuju".

Dumbledore kemudian menatap Lupin lekat. "My dear boy, kau tidak seharusnya mencemaskan hal tersebut. Saat ini kementrian ada dalam genggaman kita. Aku yakin mereka malah akan mendukung dan membantu kita", ucapnya tanpa ragu.

Mata lupin terbelalak mendengar perkataan mantan profesornya tersebut. Ia ingin berontak namun ia tak kuasa saat ia melihat anggukan yang menyetujui rencana Dumbledore dari rekan-rekan sesame anggota Orde.

"Daripada itu, tidakkah lebih baik jika kau mempersiapkan latihan Potter, Remus?", tanya Dumbledore.

Sementara itu di Riddle Manor…

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort atau yang lebih akrab disapa kau-tahu-siapa sedang menikmati waktu santainya di depan perapiannya. Yak, penyihir gelap sepertinya juga memerlukan sedikit privasi bukan. Salah satu peri rumah di manor itu telah menyajikan hidangan teh yang biasa dinikmati tuannya untuk melawan rasa dingin di malam hari.

Dap… dap…dap…

Suara derap langkah tersebut semakin lama terdengar semakin kuat. Tom tidak tahu gerangan apa yang membuat salah satu pengikutnya dengan lancing mengganggu waktu istirahatnya saat itu.

"My Lord…".

Kening Tom berkedut begitu ia mengetahui Severus Snape, mata-mata andalannya menemuinya secara tiba-tiba di malam yang telah larut ini. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri menatap Severus lekat.

"Maaf jika ini begitu mendadak", ucap Severus dengan tenang. "Ada suatu informasi penting yang baru saja kuterima".

Tom tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa begitu ia mendengar perkataan Severus. Sebagai salah satu Slytherin yang handal, ia telah terbiasa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dibalik topeng kekakuan yang selalu dikenakannya, seperti saat ini.

"Katakan saja apa masalahmu".

…

Malam sudah semakin larut. Dinginnya udara juga semakin lama semakin menggila. Tetapi tampaknya hal tersebut tidak diperdulikan oleh dua insane yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan Harry dan Draco yang menikmati kesunyian malam itu di tepi danau. Dinginnya suhu di luar kastil tidak menghalangi pasangan kekasih itu untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebab di saat-saat seperti inilah mereka bebas memadu kasih tanpa kecurigaan siapapun. Hal ini dikarenakan status hubungan mereka tidak diketahui oleh penghuni kastil. Harry memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka berdua untuk menghindari masalah.

"Jam malam akan usai, ayo kita masuk", ucap si pirang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak bisakah kita di sini sebentar lagi?"

Draco tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. "Kau mau kita tertangkap Flitch tua?", tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya.

Tahu jika dia tidak bisa membantah lagi, Harry menurut saja saat Draco menggenggam tangannya dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kastil. Ketika mereka berdua baru saja memasuki koridor samping, mereka terkejut menemukan Blaise, Theo, dan Pansy di sana dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ada apa?", tanya Draco dengan tenang sembari berlari kecil menghampiri ketiganya. Yah, diantara seluruh murid-murid di sini hanya mereka bertiga yang mengetahui hubungan Draco dan Harry.

Pansy menatap Draco, ada keraguan yang terpancar di matanya. Perlahan ia mendekati Draco dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya. Mata Draco terbelalak merespon hal yang dikatakan Pansy padanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin…", ujar Draco.

"Itu benar, Dray. Salah satu burung hantu memberikanku kabar itu", kata Blaise.

Draco terdiam sesaat. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Harry yang masih bingung dengan keadaan itu. perlahan tangan kanan Draco mengangkat wajah Harry dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Pergilah ke asramamu. Aku… ada sedikit urusan", ucapnya.

"Kau yakin?", tanya Harry khawatir.

Melihat gelengan Draco, Harry berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Draco akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan pelan menuju asramanya.

"Merlin! Harry! Dari mana saja kau?", ucap Hermione sambil memeluk Harry begitu ia memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan", ucapnya kalem.

Harry mengernyit saat ia mendapati suasana ruang rekreasi yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid lain. Aneh rasanya di malam selarut ini masih banyak murid yang belum tertidur di kasur mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini?", tanya Harry.

"Kementrian akan menangkap seluruh murid-murid Slytherin", ucap Draco.

Tubuh Harry menegang seketika mendengar perkataan Ron. "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana dengan murid-murid tahun pertama dan kedua? Mereka masih terlalu kecil dan bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa", kata Harry khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Ron jengkel. "Mereka akan dikurung di kementrian sementara murid senior yang dicurigai sebagai pengikut kau-tahu-siapa akan dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Aku yakin, Malfoy salah satunya".

Harry sontak berlari keluar ruang rekreasi menuju asrama Slytherin diiringi pandangan aneh yang ditunjukkan Ron padanya. Ia berhenti di ujung lorong saat ia melihat salah satu auror yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu anggota Orde. Pikirannya melayang kepada Dumbledore, apa semua ini merupakan perintah Dumbledore. Ia lantas bersembunyi di balik sebuah patung saat beberapa auror berjalan ke arahnya.

"Malfoy membawa mereka kabur ke hutan terlarang", kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Harry bergegas berlari menuju menyusuri koridor demi koridor. Setelah ia berada di luar kastil, ia menyapukan pandangannya untuk memastikan adanya keberadaan auror di sana. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal tidak membawa jubah gaib peninggalan James bersamanya. Setelah keadaan aman, barulah ia kembali berlari menuju kawasan hutan terlarang. Ia tidak tahu dimana Draco saat ini tetapi ia tetap berlari dan menajamkan inderanya untuk menangkap residu sihir yang mungkin ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Setelah sekian lama mencari, Harry hampir menyerah karena ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak Draco. Paru-parunya serasa mau copot akibat minimnya pasokan udara. Kedua kakinya gemetaran akibat terlalu lelah berlari sedangkan bajunya basah kuyup karena peluh yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap pendar cahaya kehijauan yang tak jauh darinya. Ia bergegas berjalan menuju ke tempat tersebut. Ia terkejut melihat beberapa auror mengarahkan tongkat mereka pada Draco yang tergelatak menahan sakit di tanah. Di belakangnya, Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo membentuk formasi lingkaran untuk melindungi beberapa murid yang lebih muda dari mereka.

"Menyerah maka kau akan selamat", ucap salah satu auror.

"Tidak akan…", jawab Draco.

"Crucio!"

Tubuh Draco terpental beberapa meter saat seorang auror melontarkan kutukan itu padanya. Ketiga sahabat Draco tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Draco sebab mereka juga sedang bertarung menghadapi beberapa auror yang menyerang mereka.

"Cruci—"

"Portego!"

Semua auror yang berada di sana terkejut melihat Harry Potter, sang anak terpilih berada di sana dan melindungi Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Harry mengabaikan perkataan tersebut dan bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia tercekat saat ia melihat darah segar keluar dari mulut Draco. Sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang tonngkat teracung kea rah para auror, tangan kirinya berusaha memeluk Draco untuk melindunginya.

"Pengkhianat!", maki salah satu auror sembari melempar kutukan ke arah Harry

Pertempuran kembali dilanjutkan. Tentu saja pihak Harry, Draco, dan ketiga sahabatnya terjepit diserang puluhan auror yang berdatangan ke tempat itu. Harry merasa sekujur tubuhnya remuk redam saat ia terkena serangan salah satu auror meski tetap saja ia mencoba bertahan padahal Draco telah menyuruhnya bergabung dengan Pansy. Di sisi lain,murid-murid yang dilindungi oleh Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo berteriak-teriak ketakutan tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tiga orang auror melawan Harry dengan bertubi-tubi. Harry yang merasa lelah terkena beberapa serangan dari mereka. Sementara Draco yang berada di belakangnya tetap berkonsentrasi untuk melumpuhkan seorang auror yang tiada henti-hentinya melontarkan kutukan padanya.

"Crucio!", teriak Draco sambil melontarkan kutukan tersebut yang tak ayal membuat tubuh dihadapannya terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

Baru saja ia hendak menolong Harry, seorang auror melancarkan kutukan Cruciatus tingakt ketiga kepada Harry. Harry yang saat itu tidak siap menerima serangan hanya bisa menatap kilatan cahaya yang terlontar dari ujung tongkat lawannya. Tetapi ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali sebab Draco-lah yang melindunginya dengan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng.

"Draco…", ujar Harry pelan melihat tubuh Draco yang meronta kesakitan.

"Sectumsempra!", teriak seseorang seraya melemparkan kutukan kepada auror yang berada di medan pertempuran itu.

Di sisi lain, Harry sudah tidak memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya ketika ia melihat raut wajah Draco yang menahan sakit.

"Dray… Love… Bertahanlah…", ujar Harry seraya memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Uhuk!"

Draco terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Harry mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang terlumuri darah segar. Dengan gemetar, ia mengusap pelan pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"I.. love… you…", ucap Draco terbata-bata sambil menahan sakit.

"I love you…", ucapnya lagi. Sementara itu, setitik air mata mengalir pelan dari manik emerald Harry. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Draco mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus Harry.

"Draco, kau harus bertahan…"

Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"I… Love you till my last breathe… Harry…", ucap Draco lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku mohon… kau harus bertahan Draco…"

Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia terus memandangi Harry lekat sembari tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah menangis… lagi…", ucap Draco. Dan dengan itu, perlahan mata Draco terpejam…

A.n: Hello! Kei kembali dengan fic kedua. Fic yang pertama? Tenang dalam proses perombakan… Sebenarnya aku mengalami sedikit kendala untuk meneruskan wgm, alasannya? Ya karena fic yang satu ini. Tidak tahu kenapa cerita ini selalu nyantol di kepalaku. Er… rasanya cerita yang satu ini sedikit gaje ya? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Review please…. ^^


End file.
